


Can I Kill You Yet?

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, assassin!jafar, kind of a quick build, kind of ooc but not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far, 20, worker for the assassins of Sham Lash.<br/>He's been set off to go and kill Sinbad, king of Sindria.<br/>Difficulties occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Probably puppy tears and kitten blood or something."

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other account which had this on it so I'm reposting!
> 
> Its silly and sort of OOC, but it's fun. 
> 
> I don't own Magi or any of its characters don't sue me!!

Ja'far swiftly moved around to the window of the palace. He squatted on the window sill and peered in to make sure his victim was sleeping. Of course, Sinbad was peacefully asleep in his king sized bed. The pale man crept in through the opened window while being as silent as always. Moving closer and closer to the king, he had his blades in his hands and was fully prepared to plunge them into Sinbad's chest in a few seconds. He took in a sharp breath and raised an arm before forcefully bringing it down and- his hand was stopped.

Large fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Hey, what the-" The assassin hissed quietly. His heart was racing in his chest, his blood pumping. "Nice try," he heard a deep voice. He was struggling with ripping his arm from the other's tight grip. "L-let..Let me go!" Ja'far growled. "Why should I?" Sinbad yawns, acting as if this was a casual get together. "Because!" The pale man was still flabberghasted by how calm the king was acting. "You know, it'd be nice if my assassins would at least be polite and not make so much noise when entering my room."

"What the hell are you talking about, I was being completely silent!" He couldn't believe his victim was actually criticizing his assassination skills at this time. "I heard your footsteps. Maybe buy some shoes with softer soles? Sure, they're less sturdy, but at least your victims won't hear you clomping through their rooms," Sinbad says matter-of-factly. "Fuck off, this is all I can afford," Ja'far tried to make himself an excuse. Of course he could afford it, his job was well paying. He was just a bit ashamed, though he'd never admit it.

Sin smirks at him. "Yeah, okay. How about you get me my drink?" The pale man shakes his head with a horrified look. "Get me my drink," the monarch demands yet again as his hand squeezes tighter on Ja'far's wrist. Wincing, the assassin grabs the bottle of unidentified liquid off of Sinbad's nightstand and cautiously hands it to him. After taking a long swig and burping a little, he nods. "You can leave now. Buy some better shoes and try tomorrow, maybe, yeah?" And with that, he releases the pale man and watches him dart out the window.

What the hell was with this guy? Who does he think he is, stopping him in the middle of a murder to give him tips on his job? Fuck that guy. Ja'far's surely going to kill him tomorrow night, but...First, he has to buy some new boots.

He walked through the market with Sharrkan and Yamuraiha, ranting on and on about this disgusting and snotty man who he hates oh so much. "Made me get him a drink, for fuck's sakes! Probably puppy tears and kitten blood or something.." He grumbled. "He sounds just awful!" Yamuraiha sympathizes. "He was," Ja'far hmphs. Sharrkan raises his eyebrows and throws his arm around the blue haired lady. "You're making a huge deal out of this. Just do it tonight."

"You don't understand, he was so..So aggravating! He acted like it was just a casual event for him! His stupid face, and..and his stupid eyes!" He picks out a pair of shoes solely designed for quietness. The couple shrugs.

Later that evening, Ja'far sits in front of his client, nervously rapping his fingers on the armrest on of his chair. "Did you get the job done?" The man asked in a gruff voice. "W-Well, I couldn't quite get to it last night, but I'm going to do it tonight," the assassin says quickly, almost like ripping off the band aid. His client grunts in displeasure, but nods. "Get it done tonight, or else." The other nods quickly, getting up out of his chair and exiting the room.

For the second time, he arrives at the king's palace. "Let's get this over with, Ja'far, c'mon, you can do this.." He pep talks himself. Swift legs carry him up to the roof, hanging off of the ledge with his hands. Sinbad looks over, seeing pale legs dangling in front of the window. He chuckles to himself, rolling over so his back was facing the glass.

Ja'far enters the king's room once again, just a tad bit quieter than before. "Hello, my gorgeous and loud assassin," Sin says, and the pale man could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "God fucking damn it, Sinbad. Must you?" He tries to ignore the tight feeling in his chest at the word 'gorgeous.' The monarch rolls over to face the other. "Yes, I must, Ja'far."

He groans, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Why won't you let me kill you?! And why do you know my name?!" Sinbad shrugs. "I'd prefer not to be killed, and it's fun toying with you, I must admit. Your name, well..I have my resources."

"Well, I'd prefer to kill you and not be toyed with, thank you very much," Ja'far sighs. "You're cute when you're annoyed." The king chuckles teasingly. "Shut up, you moron."

"Drink?" He asks. The assassin's too far gone at this point to say no, and he's exhausted from all the walking around. "Yeah." He stands up, grabbing Sin his bottle and handing it to him. After taking a swig, he holds it out for the other's taking. "Want some?"

The freckled man nods, taking a huge drink of whatever it was. Deciding it was wine, he gulps down at least half of it and hands it back. He flops on the bed. "I'm gonna get fired."

Sinbad looks over at him. "Why?" He takes another sip.

"I can't fucking kill you."

~

"He shared his damn wine with me. Shared his goddamn wine. Stupid asshole," Ja'far grumbles with his face in the pillow. Sharrkan rolls his eyes, swinging his sword around his room. "Do you have a thing for him or something?"

"No! What the fuck are you- are you talking about, you imbecile! How could you ever e-even think that?!" The other splutters, his face turning bright red.

The white haired responds with a simple, "You just seem to be a little obsessed with him." Of course, his friend denies it with too much enthusiasm again. "I-I just need to kill him, alright?!"

The day goes by with both of them constantly arguing about whether there was a secret relationship between the assassin and his victim. By around nine o'clock at night, Ja'far's client calls him. He begins shaking a little. "Hello?"

"Did you kill King Sinbad?" The deep voice asks. He rubs the back of his neck. "Didn't quite get to it yet.."

The dark haired client growled, looking over at the pale other. "Get it done by the end of this week, or I'll call your boss and make sure you get fired." Ja'far struggled not to roll his eyes. "Okay."

It was now Thursday night, and by then he was having the biggest inner struggles he's ever had. He really didn't want to kill Sinbad, but he had no choice.

He got in through the window once again. This time, the king was standing by the foot of the bed and swaying drowsily. "Sinbad?" Ja'far whispered as he stepped a bit closer. The other faced him with a drunken grin. "H-Hey, you know what, Ja'far?" He hiccuped.

Great, now the asshole was drunk. "What?"

"We should..We should get t-to know each other a little more. You're cuuute~" Sin drawled.

"I don't have time. I have to kill you," The assassin tried. The monarch huffed in the most adorable a grown man could ever huff. "That's no fun! What's your favorite c-color?" He flopped on the bed with his chin in his hands and his feet bobbing up and down.

Rolling his eyes, Ja'far shook his head. "Pleeease?" He pouted.

The power of his pout was too much for the pale man. "Green," he groaned. He was never going to bring himself to kill this one, was he? "Ooh! I like green. My favorite color is red."

"What's your favorite..Animal?" The drunk bastard literally giggled. "I like tigers, you?" He couldn't help it; he'd never seen such a serious man act so foolishly cute.

Sinbad hums, thinking. "Snakes are c-cooool. You should call me Sin. I-I think that would suit your lips," he continues.

"Alright then, Sin. Can I kill you yet?".


	2. "Here is my speech on 'Why Ja'far Yahya is a Very Attractive and Cute Human Being,' written by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are a bit short and a bit crap at the moment, but I hope you can bear with me! I love youuuuu u u

"No, y-you may not. Now get over here and cuddle me~" Sinbad droned. "Why?!"

"Because you l-love me!" Another hiccup from Lord Moron. "I do not love you, and I was asking why I couldn't kill you?!"

"Yes you d-do, and it's because you couldn't even kill me if you tried. You like me too much, I-I can see it in those pretty gray eyes of yours." Dammit. Ja'far groans, flopping down on the bed next to his supposed victim. "I'm gonna get fired."

The purple haired man raises his eyebrows. "Why do you even want to be an assassin?" The other shrugs. "The job pays well."

"Why not just quit and l-live with me?" The stuttering reminded the pale killer that the king was still drunk, and he was still supposed to murder him. "You're drunk."

Sinbad's stupid violet eyebrows raise again. "And your point is?" Another fucking hiccup. "I don't plan on living with you, I plan on killing you, because you're dumb, and y-you suck, and.." By now Ja'far was stumbling over his words and started panicking. Thoughts about being fired because he couldn't meet his clients needs raced through his mind. He kept thinking about how he would have to live in the slums, begging citizens for bread, water, or spare change.

So, what does he do? He starts sobbing. Hysterically. "I d-don't want to be h-homeless, I d-don't want to kill you, y-you're not even that bad, b-but my friends can barely afford to pay f-for themselves, and my entire family's d-dead, I don't know what t-to do!" He sniffles and gasps between every few words and he feels completely pathetic.

A hand reaches up and cautiously brushes the hot tears off his cheeks. "Hey. I-It'll be okay." The monarch's deep voice sounded solemn, as if the drunk had completely switched personalities within seconds. In panic and impulsiveness, Ja'far swats Sinbad's hand away. "What do you know, you've lived your whole life without a struggle, mister k-king."

And with that, he takes off.

Sinbad was confused and hurt, to say the least. He watched through the window just to be able to see his assassin's graceful movements. Well, he was usually graceful. From what he could see, Ja'far was stumbling over his feet, though he was moving quickly. Whenever the king watched before, the pale man's silver strands of hair blew away from his face, moving at a speed Sinbad didn't know was possible.

He laid on his back, feeling many emotions at once. He'd been starting to grow fond of his unsuccessful assassin, and he thought that Ja'far was feeling the same. From what he could see, all he wanted to do was provide for himself and make enough money to live comfortably. Finally coming to a conclusion and pushing through all the cloudiness in his head, Sin decided at that moment he would do everything in his power to help Ja'far Yahya.

"I bet he's just sitting pretty in his damn palace sipping on wine made from only the sweetest grapes of fucking Italy. I bet he didn't even bat an eye when I left as I'm sitting here sobbing over someone I shouldn't care about," Ja'far thought bitterly as he laid face-down on his bed. All he wanted to do was self destruct. He had no parents, two friends, and a slightly pleasant drunk to keep him company, and he was failing at the task he needed to do for his job because of his fucking feelings.

The moon-cast shadows all around the pale skinned man's small room slowly disappeared as the sun rose. No rest was achieved that night.

It was finally the last day he had to kill Sinbad, and he didn't know if he could do it. If he couldn't get it done before, how on Earth is he going to get it done after the king wiped away his tears and spoken such soft words to him? How could the purple haired idiot care about the person who was being paid to kill him? Ja'far had a feeling those questions might be answered later tonight.

It was a surprise to Sinbad when his assassin creeped through his open window that night. Eyebrows raised, he watched the pale male walk over to his bed. "I'm sorry," he heard in a slightly timid voice. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ja'far looked a little confused, looking up to meet his supposed victim's gaze. He didn't seem drunk this time, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sin didn't break eye contact. "I didn't expect you to come tonight, and I didn't expect you to apologize either. Remind me again why you're saying sorry in the first place?" The king looked away for a moment.

"For telling you that you've never struggled, and for leaving so abruptly." Ja'far felt stupid. He was an assassin, not a house guest, he can leave whenever he wants. But, somehow, it felt like it was rude to leave without saying goodbye. Climbing back out of his mind, he looked back up at Sin, and wondered; are his eyes decieving him, or was the king of Sindria blushing?

Of course he was. He felt his heartbeat accelerate at hearing an apology from a person he might like just a tiny bit. "It's quite alright. Would you like to..Maybe stay for a bit? I'd like to talk." Sinbad's face felt heated and instead of looking away from Ja'far's confusing gaze, he stared directly at him. Tried to take in every aspect of his appearance he could. To him, the assassin looked like an angel. The pale white skin with freckles dappled across his nose was perfect.

The silver locks of hair blowing slightly from the cool breeze making its way into Sin's room were perfect. Every aspect of him looked pure and untouched, and the monarch was astounded. He'd never taken in the other's physical appearance like this, and he's not sure it helped the situation he was in right now. "-bad. Sin. Fucking Lord Moron." He snapped out of it.

"Hm? Sorry, I got distracted," he answered quickly. The freckled male didn't seem too perturbed. "I asked what you want to talk about."

Wordlessly, Sinbad patted the space on his bed beside him. "I want to talk about you." Once he'd settled on the plush mattress, Ja'far looked over at the other. "What about me?"

"I want to know your feelings on this situation." Well, shit. This guy sure is straightforward. "Well, I..I don't want to kill you, but I kind of have to if I want to keep my job. I'm on the brink of losing the small house I have. I also think you're really fucking attractive." How did that leave his mouth? Does he even have a filter? A deep red blush graced the area just where his freckles are.

"Alright. Attractive, huh?" He raised an eyebrow with a deep rumbling chuckle. "Forget I said that."

"I don't think I will," Sinbad admitted coyly. "And why is that?" Ja'far felt almost afraid to ask. "Because I think you're the most attractive person in Sindria, if I'm honest."

Was it getting hot in here? Why was the assassin's face feeling so warm? Why did it feel like his blood was replaced with live wires? "W-What?" He stumbled over his words. "Why..?"

"Here is my speech on 'Why Ja'far Yahya is a Very Attractive and Cute Human Being,' written by me," the king began, feeling almost drunk on adrenaline. "Ja'far is literally flawless. Pale skin with cute little freckles. Spot on. Sign me the fuck up. Not a single imperfection on his face. Pretty gray eyes. Oh yes. Shiny silver hair that always blows around. Graceful slender body. Ten out of ten, would bang. The end."

The other gaped. This was so unlike Sinbad. Was he actually drunk? Who knows. "Uh..Wow." Looking smug, the monarch nodded. "Perhaps you could tell me a speech your own? I'm curious."

"Your dumb purple hair and dumb pretty eyes and fucking stupid ass grin and oh my god, I can't handle the looks you give me and my friends think I have a thing for you and I think I might and-" Ja'far's cut off by something pressed against his lips. It feels vaguely like more lips.

His brain can't comprehend anything. He's 20 and he's never even been in a serious relationship, how could this be happening? There's not a chance this is happening. He is dreaming.

His lips parted on his own, and if he lived to tell the story again, he'd swear on it. Somehow his eyes closed, (they did that by themselves as well) and large hands were on his waist. Slowly he came to his senses and really paid attention to what was happening. Little gasps were exchanged as long fingers crept up his shirt, and he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some of them comments or kudos if you're up to it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Leave comments or kudos if you wanna. <3


End file.
